Part 2 of A New Beginning
by ocobssessed78
Summary: Sequel to A New Beginning. I suck at summaries. Please just R and R.


A/N: This is the sequel to 'A New Beginning'. This takes place five years in the future. Sadie and Savanna are five, Serenity is four, and Sophie is two and Sierra is three months. Seth, Summer, Ryan, Marissa, and Anna all just graduated from USC. Ryan and Marissa are married with a two year old named Mary and a three month old named Riley. Anna is married to a man named Jake and they also have a two year old daughter named Brianna and three month old named Alex.  
  
Chapter 1: Pool fights  
  
Summer, Marissa, and Anna were all sitting in the living room at Seth and Summer's house watching their kids play together. They liked the fact that the kids were mostly the same age. No one had ever pictured them as moms, especially not as good moms, but they were. They all learned parenting skills from each other. Mainly from Summer, since she started first.  
  
"Do you know what you're doing for the forth of July?" Anna asked both Marissa and Summer.  
  
"Not yet," Marissa replied.  
  
"I think we might have a barbeque here. I'm not sure. Kirsten said that I needed to host a Newport party at some point. Fourth of July should be easy, I'll let Kirsten handle the guest list," Summer replied.  
  
"That sounds good," Anna said.  
  
"Do you guys realize that we are the next generation of the Newpsies?" Marissa asked worriedly.  
  
"I never thought of that. Those women are freaky, I don't want to end up like that," Anna replied.  
  
"The only good newpsie is Kirsten, the rest are like those people in the Stepford Wives," Summer replied.  
  
"Maybe we can change that when we are the next ones," Marissa said.  
  
"I'll drink to that," Summer said, holding up her drink. They all clinked glasses.  
  
"You should have the barbeque, it could turn out good. I don't think any fights would break out, like when we were in high school," Marissa said.  
  
"I'll tell Kirsten to start inviting people." They began making plans when Serenity ran into the room.  
  
"Mommy, can me, Sadie, and Savanna go swimming?" she asked Summer.  
  
"Sure, go get your orange bathing suit off of your bed and put it on, then I'll put on your sunscreen."  
  
"Thanks mommy," she said as she skipped out of the room and got her sisters.  
  
"Do you guys want to go in the pool?" Summer asked Anna and Marissa.  
  
"Sure, my stuff's in the car. Can you watch Alex while I get it?" Anna replied.  
  
"Sure," Summer said looking over to the playpen that currently had three babies in it. "What about you, Coop, do you want to go?" She still called Marissa 'Coop' even though she was an Atwood now.  
  
"Yeah, I already have my swimsuit on though."  
  
"Me too." A few minutes later, Anna came back in wearing her bathing suit. Within a few minutes they were in the pool with a few of the kids. After being in the pool a few minutes, Summer felt water on her head.  
  
"Is it raining or something?" she asked confused.  
  
"I don't think so," Marissa replied. A few seconds later the adults were all soaked.  
  
"Sadie, Savanna and Serenity, this is so not funny," Summer yelled. The girls had splashed Summer, Marissa, and Anna so much they were dripping. It looked like a fat guy had just done a cannonball and soaked everyone.  
  
"Yes it was, mommy, you should have seen your face," Savanna said to Summer.  
  
"Yeah, you looked funny," Serenity added.  
  
"No more splashing or you have to go sit out of the pool," Summer said seriously.  
  
"Okay mommy," the three girls all said in unison. They started to laugh and swam away.  
  
"My girls are little devils," Summer said.  
  
"Yeah, but they are cute devils," Anna added.  
  
"Yeah, they are too cute to stay mad at," Summer said back.  
  
Sadie and Savanna looked exactly alike. They had brown curly hair and brown eyes. They were tall for their age and looked just like Seth. Serenity looked just like Summer. She had straight brown hair and brown eyes. She was a little short. Sophie also had straight brown hair and brown eyes. She was short, but she was only two, so it was good for her to be short. They couldn't tell who Sierra looked like yet, she only had a little bit of hair. They were all so adorable.  
  
Summer thought of how lucky she was to have such great daughters. Sadie, Savanna, and Serenity were all alike. They all took dance lessons and swimming lessons. They liked the same TV shows and movies. They were also very adventuress.  
  
A/N: I know it probably sucked, I didn't know what to write yet. Also sorry it took so long. The next chapter will be longer and more with Seth, Summer, Marissa, Ryan, and Anna. Leave some reviews please. And help me find a title. 


End file.
